full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Alucard (Full Moon Knights)
For Full Moon High, check:Alucard - Human = - Shadow Knights = }} - Shadow Knights= - True Form = }}}} }}Alucard of the Full Moon Knights universe. Born to the Vampire King Dracula and the Demon Maria, Alucard is a very powerful individual. After leaving his father (due to disagreeing with his extremist actions), he engaged on a long journey, to discover who he truly is. During this journey, he learned several martial arts, and the art of criminology from Sherlock Holmes himself. Thane eventually settles in Everett, founding a small private clinic, Red Soul Clinic, specialized in Hematology, that also doubles as a blood bank. During the day, he is the mild-mannered, charismatic Vali Ddraig, CEO of Red Soul Clinic. When night falls however, he becomes Alucard, ruthless defender of Everett. Later on he meets with Claire Nightshade and, together with Neo Kane, as few heroes and reformed villains, they form the Shadow Knights, a league of supernatural creatures, bent on protecting both their hometown… and the world. Characteristics *'Name': Alucard; Thane Tepes (true name); Vali Ddraig (civilian name) *'Aliases': Shadow King/Satan, The Shadow Knight, The Blood Avenger, Son of the Dragon, Heir of Dracula *'Age': 400+ (physically 28) *'Hair': Black (Red in True Form) *'Eyes': Lime Green (Red when using powers)(pure red when in True Form) *'Likes': Claire (partner/love interest/later on fiance), Neo (sidekick), his friends and coven, Christianity (orthodox), helping those in need, peace between races (human/vampire/werewolf), *'Dislikes': Betrayal, his truest being broken, loosing control of his powers and base instincts, crowded places, those who hurt the innocent, his father's methods, the more complicated aspects of running a company *'Family': Dracula (father), Maria (mother), Mina Tepes (half sister), Angelo (half brother), Layla (wife, deceased), Ruby Tepes (daughter), Appearance Human Alucard has a medium body build and is rather slim, yet muscular, appearing to be around 28 years old. He has fair skin, deep lime green eyes and short, combed black hair. He is always seen wearing a black ivory cross, with a red gem in it's center, around his neck, a gift from his mother Maria. Vampire In his vampire form, Alucard has deathly pale skin, and his hair becomes slightly longer and more messier. His eyes turn red and his years sharpen. His fingernails turn black. Casual Clothes He is usually seen wearing an elegant suit, composed of a light red shirt and a black coat over it. Shadow Knights Uniform He wears a black skin-tight sui and trousers, with red highlights in places, and a red bat simbol on his chest. He has gloves and combat boots, both mainly black with red highlights. He has a blood red trenchcoat, the bottom of which forms the shape of bat wings when spread. True Form In his True Form, Alucard's skin becomes pure black, while his eyes and hair become blood red, while also emanating black shadow. His teeth also become red, while gaining sharp claws of the same color. From his head (just above his forehead) sprout two black horns, that bend to the back, framing his hair. Also, his hair is slowly moving, as if it was fire. Out of his back, large bat wings emerge, with the skeleton being black and the membrane between red. The wings are retractable, and he keeps them hidden most of the time. When Alucard is fighting, his claws, hair and eyes start glowing, leaving a red neon trail behind. His coat becomes bright, phosphorous red, and is much longer, reaching his heels, while the sleeves become much wider. The base and sleeves are constantly and slowly moving, and appear to be made of shadow. He also gains a black symbol on back. When in his most primal form (using the full extent of his powers), most of Thane's clothes vanish, leaving only a bright red tunic and, from his waist down, a long red robe, with black lines in certain places. Background Thane Thepes is Dracula's biological son, sired with the demon Maria, daughter of the Shadow Satan Asmodeus. As such, he is a half human, half vampire hybrid, possessing the powers and abilities of both species. He was best friends with Alaric (before he betrayed his father and went rogue), and had a very close relation with his half-sister Mina. Thane never agreed with his father's extremist actions, but he deemed them necessary, and as such indulged them. At one point, Dracula was willing to let an entire village be destroyed. Thane could not stand by and watch, so he tried to warn the villagers. However, Dracula knew he might interfere, so he made sure Thane was delayed enough for the deed to be done. When he arrived at the scene, Thane was shocked to discover he was too late. In a daze he started walking through the ruined village, preying to find survivors. There were none. Enraged, he confronted his father, severing all ties to him. He gave himself the name “Alucard”, to show that he was his father’s opposite. First love; a lost family Thane spent the next 30 decades wondering Europe, with no clear goal in mind. However, he is eventually confronted by a powerful shadow demon, Darkar, who wanted to open a portal to Hell, and is originally defeated by him. While following the demon's path, finding only fire and death, he encounters a powerful, and very beautiful Omega Werewolf called Leyla. They initially have their disagreements, but ultimately decide to put them aside to defeat their common foe, the demon. After several months of tracking him, Thane and Leyla succeed in finding Darkar, and confront him. After a difficult battle, Thane and Leyla work together, and succeed in defeating the demon, sending it back to Hell. After this was done, the two had initially thought of going their separate ways. However, during their long travels, they had fallen in love, and decided to stay together. One year later, they were wed. Merely months after, Leyla discovered she was pregnant. It was a miracle: for probably the fist time ever, the two bloodlines, vampire and werewolf had merged. Nine months later, a beautiful baby girl, and the first Kinsmir ever, was born. Initially having her father's crimson eyes, Leyla decided to call the baby Ruby. Ten peaceful years followed, Ruby growing up to be a pretty young girl, and Thane and Leyla loving each other more with each passing day. Ruby also started developing powers, showing a potential to be stronger than both her parents combined. At one point, Thane decided to undergo a journey back to Transylvania, to meet with his half sister, Mina. He wanted to bring his family with him, but Leyla decided to remain at home with Ruby. Thane promised to see them soon. Unfortunately, that promise would be broken. Returning after several months, Thane saw his house in ruins. Horrified, Thane runs inside, praying to find his family safe. But there was no one there. Exiting, Thane sharpened his senses to the fullest, praying for a sign or even smell of his family. At first there was nothing, but he eventually found a trail... of blood. Following it, he eventually reached a traveling caravan belonging to some gipsies. They were initially hostile towards him, but, Thane told them he meant no harm, and was only looking for a violet haired woman. Hearing him, the gipsies calmed down and lead him inside one of the tents. There, on a makeshift bed, lay Leyla, visibly weakened. As he got closer, Thane realised she was dying. When she saw him, Leyla instantly brightened up. She tried getting up, but was unable to. Thane begged her not force herself, but Leyla told him it was too late: she was fading. She told Thane that, one month after he left, they were attacked by a group of people, specially equipped for fighting the supernatural. She tried fighting them, but she was overwhelmed. With tears in her eyes, she told him that they took Ruby, and that she had failed as a mother. As Thane was coming her down, he felt her vitals slowly fading. He begged her to let him help, but she told him it was too late. She had been fading for months, but had pushed her regeneration to its utmost limit, waiting for him to return. With her dying breath, Leyla begged Thane to find their daughter, and reyse her as best as he could. Then she passed away. Heartbroken, Thane spent the following night simply staring in the distance, hoping to find an answer. Then, to his surprise, someone stood next to him: a tall man with long black hair and red eyes. He started talking to Thane and, for some reason, Thane felt he could confide in this person. So he did, telling him all his everything. Minutes before sunrise, the man got up, telling Thane he could stay no longer. However, before leaving, he said to Thane that he should give him a beacon of hope. He told him that Ruby was still alive and well... and that they should see each other in time. Thane asked the man how he knew that, but he was already gone. The very next morning, Thane assisted to Leyla's burial. Than he left, determined to turn the world upside down to find his daughter. Red vs White After some months of travel, trying to find information about Ruby, and his place in the world, Thane encounters one of his old friend from when he was in Dracula's court: Alaric Dragonov. The two were actually more than friends, considering themselves brothers. They shared everything. Reunited, the two talked a long time, telling each other of their various accomplishments. Thane told Alaric about his... former family, and Alaric told Thane about how he left Dracula. Thane had already heard of something like this from Mina, but in a different light: she told him Alaric betrayed their father. When he mentioned this to Alaric, he simply shrugged it off, claiming it what he did was similar to what Thane himself did, simply left the vampire king... though his departure was a bit more... violent. Alaric than takes Thane to his hideout, where a couple of other vampires where present. Asking about them, Alaric stated that he found them, and convinced them to join his cause. When asked about that cause, Alaric stated he wanted to bring about an era of prosperity for the vampire race... by enslaving the humans. Thane was shocked by his words. He started telling Alaric how war was not the way to bring peace. He gave his father as an example, but Alaric stated his father was a fool... and a weakling. He indulged the humans. Alaric said he should not make the same mistake. If anions stood against him... they should be destroyed. Turning to Thane, he asked him to join his crusade. Thane asked what would happen if he refused, and Alaric hoped Thane would not force him to show him. Thane stood silent, and Alaric understood his friend's choice. He than suddenly got angry, asking what Thane saw in the humans. They were weak, fragile and could barely outrun a snail. Thane denied it, saying humans were survivors, and that this was their world. He and Alaric, and every other nonhuman creature were simply trespassing upon it. Clearly shaken, Alaric told Thane that if he wasn't with him, he was against him, and ordered his men to attack Thane. He easily dispatched all of them, while the rest flead. Thane taunted the white-haired vampire, telling him his "army" seems unprepared. Enraged, Alaric attacked Thane himself, and a huge battle began. First using their powers before switching to hand-to-hand combat, and eventually accessed their True Forms. The battle went on for what seemed like hours, before both realised the other was holding back. Angered even more at this prospect, Alaric told Thane that they should finish it, and Thane obliged. So they charged at each other, hitting with all the strength they could master, crating a huge crater on impact. Inside the crater, Alaric and Thane, out of their True Forms, where lying there. They stood silent for a while, until they both started laughing, and started recalling their time together. Alaric than cursed, stating he and Thane where once like brothers, asking him why he betrayed him. Thane denied, saying that he didn't do so, only doing what he thought was right. He than bedded Alaric to abandon his pointless war, and they should find a way for peace to be brought, doing it together. However, Alaric shook his head, stating it was too late for him. He has already chosen his path, and could not go back. As he got up, he told Thane that, when next they meet, they should do so as enemies, and that, when this happens, he will not hold back. Then he flew of. Still inside the crater, laing down, Thane started crying. Not only had he lost the love of his life, and may never see his daughter again, but he had also lost his best, and only friend he ever had. Travels; Becoming Alucard Family reunion Meeting Claire The lost soul Alpha wolf Realising that the gang war between Toby Whale and Black Mask had reached now proportions, Thane decided to do something about it. Thus, he becomes Alucard, ruthless defender of Everett, and also the city's first supernatural hero. A few months later, Peter finally returns to Everett, and starts his own carer as Alpha. Alucard doesn't now what to think of the city's new hero, ho he decides to keep a distance. However, a supernatural hunter named Hunter Sole (whom Alucard had encountered before, when he first meat Claire), decided to use this in his advantage, and to make Alucard and Alpah fight each other. So, a week after Alpha's arrival, he commits some murders and make tho two heroes believe the other one did it. So Alucard and Alpha fight. However, after a brief conversation with Alpha, Alucard understands that he was not the culprit, and, albeit with some effort, convinced Peter that he did not kill either. Just than, Scope arrives to help his friend, as did Azura, despite Alpha telling her not to come. Angered that his plan failed, Hunter shoots Scope with a fragmenting silver bullet. Angered by this, Alucard beats the man unconscious, scaring Alpha and Azura with his brutality. Alucard than picks Scope and takes his to Leather Wing Manor, with the two werewolves close behind. He than hands Scope over to Zecora. While he is treated, Thane and Peter have a long conversation, while Jean and Ruby become friends. By the time Mikey is healed, Peter and Thane are also friends. For the following week, Alpha and Alucard continue to work together protecting the city as partners. However, Thane decides it is time he gave being a human a shot, and, leaving the city in Peter's care, becomes Vali Ddraig full time. Personality Vali Ddraig is described as a easygoing and cheerful individual, liking to joke and full around, though he can be serious if the situation calls for it. He cares greatly for those in need, and will often donate to charities, or hold fund raising events. He isn't very good in the administrative side of running a company, leaving it to his assistant Claire. However, this personality is actually a facade, hiding his true self: that of the ruthless avenger Alucard. He has a serious, no-nonsense attitude, having no tolerance for even the smallest crimes. He will gladly use fear as a weapon, to discourage further offenses. When fighting, he is rather brutal. He will first try to knock his enemies unconscious as swiftly as possible but, if that fails, he will not hesitate to brake bones and drain blood to incapacitate his enemies. Despite this brutality, Alucard has a strict rule he imposes in all his associates, and one he only brake if he truly has no choice: never kill. He usually keeps his emotions hidden, displaying a serious and monotone expression. However, in the presence of his friends he is surprisingly open, not holding back from smiling. He is also very caring, especially towards his friends. Alucard is also shown to be secretly quite sensitive, as he cries to truly sad or emotional scenes. He is also shown to be very protective around his friends, especially his coven. He will immediately rushing to their side when they need his help, regardless of the situation. If anyone wounds a member of his coven, Alucard will not hesitate to use Awakening to destroy the offender. He is by no means a pervert. Quite the contrary, he is shown rather indifferent towards sexually related stuff, not giving the slightest blush, or any reaction for that mater, even when in the same room with a naked girl. Any seduction attempt on him would be pointless, though he will sometimes "play along" with that girl, especially when trying to extract information from her. He will sometimes tease the people around him. He particularly likes teasing Claire, and will do so quite often. Alucard is a very religious person (Orthodox Christian) and, despite being a vampire, often goes to Church. Also, he always caries a silver cross around his right arm. Before going to battle, he will sometimes pray. He is very proud of his heritage, and will quickly act if someone mocks or insults Romanians, or anything to do with their culture. He will sometimes unconsciously switch from English to Romanian, much to the confusion of those around him. He also sometimes swears or curses in Romanian. He was initially reluctant to form any sort of emotional bond (due to the loss of his initial family) but, after meeting Claire, being reunited with Ruby and finding Neo, he opens up greatly, considering them his new family. He believes in giving second chances, even to the worst of criminals, as long as they regret their actions. Skills/Abilities Abilities *'Biological Immortality & Regenerative Factor': Being a vampire, Alucard has eternal life as well as eternal youth. His immortality grants him a very powerful regeneration healing factor, making him incapable of dying through natural means. He can regenerate from almost any injury at a supernatural rate, and even reattach severed limbs, including his head. There is, however a limit to Alucard's regeneration. While he can instantly regenerate from cuts and tears, broken bones and severed limbs are much harder to regenerate. Also, his regenerative capabilities depend on the quantity of blood he ingests. *'Heightened senses' *'Enhanced strength, speed, durability, agility and reflexes' *'Flight': Alucard can fly via turning the base of his trench coat into a pair of bat wings. *'Tactile telekinesis (possible)': Alucard has displayed phenomenal lifting strength and load-bearing abilities, but his limbs come under none of the normal strain of such weight and such objects do not crumble when carried. Furthermore, even powerful muscles would afford him little help without a strong footing, and yet the ground never cracks under the weight of extremely heavy objects. *'Hypnosis': Alucard has a minor form of hypnosis. While it is nowhere near as strong as mind control, Alucard can still influence people's actions and slightly alter their memories through hypnosis. *'Resistance to sunlight': Because of Alucard's demonic heritage, he has a much greater resistance to sunlight than most vampires. *'Transformation': Alucard possesses the ability to turn into a bat (or a sworn of bats) or wolf at will, both having black fur with red highlights. The size of the forms can varie, from normal size, to a huge version of the animal. He can also turn into a "shadow matter" mist, allowing for quick mobility on the battle field. Like most elder vampires, Alucard also demonstrates the ability of selectively transforming his body, in his case, shifting his fingers in sharp claws, to increase the lethality of his attacks. *'Shadow Control: Shadow Matter': Alucard's signature ability allowing him to create "Shadow Matter" (which is literally physical, solid shadows) from any shadow in his vicinity, and control it. His Shadow Matter has a blood red outline, and, when using it, his shadows, and the others in his vicinity, gain an outline of the same color. Alucard can mold his Shadow Matter into giant fists, sharp spikes and swarms of bats. Alucard can also create “waves” of shadow, mainly used to push objects or enemies out of the way. **'Shadow Pulse': A unique ability present in only a few vampires, Shadow Pulse allows Alucard to literally turn his Shadow Matter into pure energy, and fire that energy as a destructive blast. **'Shadow Kinesis': A unique form of telekinesis. Alucard literally bends shadows around an object (thus giving them a black and red outline), and can mentally control that object. **'Shadow Shift': Alucard can turn into shadow, thus being able to travel swiftly through his surroundings. He can also merge with the shadows around him and hide in them. **'Clothes Shift': Using shadow, he can change his clothes at will. *'Shadow Satan (True Form)': In this form, Alucard can become shadow at will, making him completely immune to almost any attack (except holly weapons). He is able to freely control all shadows in his vicinity, and shape-shift tentacles and weapons from his body. Skills *'Acrobatics' *'Business Management (medium)' *'Disguise' *'Genius Level Intellect' *'Interrogation' *'Intimidation' *'Detective, deduction and investigation': Having learned from the best of detectives (Sherlock Holmes himself), Alucard's detective, deduction and investigatory skills are maced only by Batman. *'Martial Arts' *'Stealth' *'Tactical Analysis' *'Tracking' *'Swordsmanship' *'Combat Experience' Equipment *'Ivory Cross Blade': Alucard's black Ivory cross, his gift from his mother, is actually a very powerful shape-shifting weapon. It can turn into a number of weapons, including a sword, scythe and spear. The cross is also half of a seal, locking the true power of the Red Blade, his grandfather's personal weapon. His brother's (Angelo) Ebony cross is the other half of the seal. *'Shadow Shot': The Shadow Shot is an extremely powerful MBFSR (Multipurpose Bullet Force Shot Revolver) created by Rose for Alucard's use. The weapon looks like a heavily modified 44 Magnum, Smith & Wesson Model 629 "Performance Center" revolver, with custom weighted barrel and scope rails. Forged from a combination of Irish church bells, cold iron from crucifixes, blessed silver, and other mystic metals, the gun is meant to fight supernatural threats of any shape, form or size. The most distinctive function of the gun is the fact that the user can change the intensity of the shot. On the center, there is a dial with three options, each imposing a certain intensity in each shot. The gun can shoot strong enough to punch through a wall (regardless of the bullet used), have the intensity of a normal gun of it's size and caliber, or shoot week enough to barely pierce skin. The weapon also has a large amount of recoil, and thus, it takes someone with superior strength to wield the gun. **'Bullet Types': Relationships Alucard's Relationships Gallery Vali Ddraig (Alucard) suiting up.JPG|Vali Ddraig (Alucard) suiting up Voice Actor Simon Templeman Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Full Moon Knights Category:Heroes Category:Shadow Knights